


Drabble #12 – “Are you still awake?”

by you_make_me_wander



Series: Birthday drabbles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_make_me_wander/pseuds/you_make_me_wander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia calls Allison to tell her the good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #12 – “Are you still awake?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat short, but I didn’t have much time to work on it unfortunately, so here’s a little fluff :)
> 
> For Blake, TheFlashFanatic13 on FF.net. Happy birthday!

"Are you still awake?"

Allison frowns, barely managing to lift her head off her pillow. “No, Lyds. I’m sleeping,” she mutters sarcastically to her phone, voice laced with sleep. Checking the time, the brunette huffs. “Lydia, it’s one in the morning.” Fear hits her then, because even if the supernatural isn’t out to get them as often as it did when they were teenagers, that feeling of insecurity never really goes away. “Did something happen?” she asks, sitting up on the bed and turning on her bedside lamp, noticing that Scott is not beside her.

“I guess so,” the redhead murmurs lowly. “Nothing bad, though,” she adds, aware of Allison’s worried tone.

“What is it then? Can’t it wait until the morning?”

Lydia should have kept it to herself for the time being, as she’d promised her boyfriend, and she’s well aware of how little Ellie has been giving her parents night after night of insomnias, but this is too big, too indescribable, too out of this world not to share.

Lydia is not yet quite sure of how it happened.

“I’m so sorry, Allison. I just… I just need to tell you,” she whispers.

“Why are you whispering?” Allison asks, getting up from the bed and starting to wander around her house to look for her husband.

“Because of Stiles. He isn’t supposed to know I’m telling you. We’d promised to wait until the morning to tell you guys, but I just… I can’t wait,” she giggles.

When in her life has she become a woman who giggles because of Stiles Stilinski and his impulsiveness?

She doesn’t know.

“What is it then?” Allison wonders, murmuring when she walks by her baby daughter’s nursery and peeks inside to find her sleeping, then making her way downstairs.

Lydia doesn’t waste any time. “Stiles and I were having sex-”

Allison interrupts her, snorting. “When are you not?”

Lydia chuckles. “Shh! We were having sex just an hour ago and I was riding him…”

“Need to know, Lydia. Need to know,” Allison muses, hearing strange noises from her kitchen. Sounds like cheering to her.

“Oh my god, just let me finish!” Lydia admonishes. Allison quiets, smiling. “I was riding him and it was, honest to god, one of the best orgasms I ever had…”

“Do I really need to know this?”

“Allison!”

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop. Go on,” she grins. It must be something surreal if Lydia is bragging about it at 1am on a week day.

“We were… In heaven, you know, blissed! And Stiles just…”

There’s a moment of silence. “Just what?”

“He told me, and I quote, ‘ _I can’t fucking wait to marry you_ ’.” He had looked completely love-struck when he said it and that’s what did it for her. She had looked equally awed when she answered him.

Allison clasps a hand over her mouth in surprise. “He did?!” Everyone’s been waiting on it for years.

Lydia nods happily. “Yes! And we know it was just something he let out in the heat of the moment, like wishful thinking, but it stuck with us. And after, when we were just lying in bed, I told him that I couldn’t wait either.”

Allison refrains the best she can to jump in excitement. “Oh my, god, _oh my god_! What happened next?”

“He turned on his side and grinned.” Lydia is willing to bet that he’s gonna be wearing that stupid, dorky, heartwarming grin when she walks down the aisle. “And then he asked me if I wanted to be Mrs. Martin-Stilinski.”

Allison finds Scott in the kitchen, pacing back and forth enthusiastically, talking on the phone with his best friend, she’s sure. “And what did you say?”

Scott notices his wife there and beams at her, completely thrilled. Lydia rolls her eyes. “I rode him again. What do you think?”

Allison laughs at that as she makes her way to Scott. He embraces her and kisses her forehead. “I think you should go see where Stiles is.”

“What do you mean?” Lydia asks confused. She’d snuck into their guestroom so that Stiles wouldn’t hear her when he told her he was gonna get a glass of water.

“He’s totally ditching to Scott,” she replies, nudging the Alpha so he puts it on speaker. “Hey, Stiles,” Allison greets, and Lydia can hear her boyfriend – _her fiancé_ now - answering through the device.

She almost runs to find him, ignoring the teasing comments exchanged between the others because his proposal was anything but conventional. He’s lying on the couch, laughing wholeheartedly at his friends and overjoyed, and Lydia can’t help the smile that escapes her when she lays her eyes on him. “Found him,” she tells Allison, hanging up and making her way towards Stiles, taking his phone from him and putting it on speaker as well. “We’re engaged,” she says happily, and Stiles kisses her cheek when she sits beside him and leans onto him.

He doesn’t care that she caught him. He’s almost positive he’s never seen her smile this bright. “We’re engaged,” he repeats because it still feels too foreign on his tongue.

Not in his heart, though. Never in his heart.

He’d seen this coming for years, just not exactly like this.

“But did you actually propose, dude?” Scott asks, wanting to know more. “Like, getting down on one knee and offering her a ring and everything? We haven’t looked at rings,” he says confused, admitting that Stiles would take him to choose the perfect engagement ring for the girl of his dreams.

Or well, not just of his dreams anymore.

Stiles scratches his jaw but Lydia takes his hand away to kiss up his neck in appreciation. She knows he’s nervous about it. “I didn’t actually do it.” He can almost hear Scott’s jaw drop to the floor. “I wasn’t really planning on proposing like that, okay?” Allison laughs while Scott doesn’t say anything. Lydia… Lydia straddles Stiles and captures his lips in a searing kiss. When they part, he kisses the tip of her nose lovingly, making her blush. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” he tells her, such an honest smile on his lips that Lydia kisses him again.

She doesn’t remember ending the call with their best friends, doesn’t remember finishing that conversation at all but it doesn’t matter. And it doesn’t matter because he does make it up to her, twice on the couch and then on the bed again, and the next night is spent among friends and family as they share the news with all of them and the ring his on her finger two weeks later, and she’s Lydia Martin-Stilinski eight months after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
